Porntip
|} Die aus Thailand stammende Asiatische Elefantenkuh Porntip lebt seit 2015 im australischen Taronga Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo (Bundesstaat New South Wales). Herkunft aus Thailand Porntip wurde etwa im Jahr 1992 in Thailand geboren. Nähere Umstände von Geburt und Herkunft sind offenbar nicht bekannt. Sie lebte zuletzt, vor ihrer Überführung nach Australien, in einem Elefantencamp in der Nähe von Pattaya, einem Badeort an der Ostküste des Golfs von Thailand. Haltung in Quarantäne Porntip wurde im Rahmen eines Zuchtprogramms der beiden australischen Zoos in Sydney (Taronga Zoo) und Melbourne ausgewählt, um nach Australien gebracht zu werden. Dieses Vorhaben wurde von Protesten und Bedenken in Thailand und Australien begleitet. In Kooperation mit der thailändischen Regierung wurden sieben Elefantenkühe und ein Elefantenbulle (Gung) in Quarantäne geführt und bereits mit den künftigen australischen Elefantenpflegern zusammengebracht. Eine weitere Quarantänestation waren die Kokosinseln, ein australisches Außengebiet im Indischen Ozean. Ankunft in Australien Schließlich erreichten die Tiere im November 2006 Australien und wurden auf beide beteiligten Zoos verteilt: Während die Kühe Dokkoon, Kulab und Num-Oi am 06.11.2006 den Zoo Melbourne erreichten, trafen bereits am 02.11.2006 die Kühe Porntip, Thong Dee, Pak Boon und Tang Mo sowie der Bulle Gung im Taronga-Zoo ein, der bereits 2005 die beiden zuletzt gehaltenen Elefanten an den Taronga Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo abgegeben hatte, so dass mit den jüngeren Tiere ein Neuanfang in der Elefantenhaltung gemacht wurde. Leben im Taronga Zoo Sydney Porntip entwickelte sich zur Leitkuh der Elefantengruppe von Sydney. Da für das Zuchtprogramm auch der Einsatz künstlicher Befruchtung vorgesehen war, wurde sie zudem eine der Kühe, die mit Sperma des Melbourner Bullen Bong Su+ befruchtet wurde. An diesem Verfahren war hauptsächlich das Berliner Leibniz-Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung (IZW) beteiligt. Der junge Bulle Gung in Sydney, jüngster der Gruppe, hatte allerdings zusätzlich Gelegenheit, die jüngeren bzw. kleineren Kühe zu decken. Porntip war die zweite Elefantenkuh in Australien, die ein Kalb nach einer künstlichen Befruchtung gebären sollte. Das erste Kalb aufgrund artifizieller Insemination war Mali im Zoo Melbourne. Im März 2010 sollte Porntip'''s Nachwuchs geboren werden, und die Geburt zog sich über mehrere Tage hin. Der für die Befruchtung verantwortliche Dr. Thomas Hildebrandt vom IZW und die Tierärzte des Zoos gaben am 08.03.2010 bekannt, dass sie vom Kalb kein Lebenszeichen mehr empfangen hätten und es höchstwahrscheinlich tot wäre. Eine Lebendgeburt, so Dr. Hildebrandt, wäre ein Wunder. Dies Wunder geschah dann am 10.03.2010 morgens, als ein Bullkalb kopfüber zur Welt kam, das zunächst "Mr. Shuffles", später dann - entsprechend den Umständen seiner Geburt - Pathi Harn ("Wunder") genannt wurde. Dieses Ereignis ging dann auch durch die Weltpresse. '''Porntip erholte sich gut nach der anstrengenden Geburt und entwickelte sich zu einer fürsorglichen Mutter. Porntip ist damit die Mutter des dritten in Australien geborenen Elefantenbabys, die Mutter des zweiten via künstlicher Befruchtung geborenen Elefantenkalbes in Australien und des zweiten im Taronga-Zoo geborenen Elefanten seit Eröffnung des Zoos 1916. Mit den beiden anderen bisher dort geborenen Elefantenkindern, Luk Chai und Tukta†, ist Porntip'''s Nachwuchs nicht verwandt, da diese Kälber von Gung sind. Leben im Taronga Western Plains Zoo, Dubbo Um die begrenzten Kapazitäten der Elefantenanlage des Stadtzoos in Sydney zu entlasten, wurde Ende 2014 entschieden, einen Teil der Elefantengruppe in den Western Plains Zoo zu überführen, der ebenfalls von der Taronga Conservation Society Australia betrieben wird. So reiste zunächst '''Porntip mit ihrem Sohn Pathi Harn im April 2015 nach Dubbo, wo sie am 24.04.2015 eintraf. Thong Dee und ihr Sohn Luk Chai folgten dann am 01.05.2015 dorthin. Damit wurden Mütter und Söhne zusammengehalten, in der Absicht, die jungen Bullen später in entsprechendem Alter getrennt von den Kühen in einer Art Jungbullengruppe zu halten. Die neuen Elefanten in Dubbo erkundeten laut Taronga-Gesellschaft mit Interesse ihre neue Umgebung. In der Nachbarschaft lebte der verbliebene einzige Afrikanische Elefant Australiens Cuddles† bis zu seinem Tod im März 2017. Inwieweit eine Zusammenführung mit den beiden sehr alten Asiatinnen Burma und Gigi† geplant ist, ist nicht bekannt. Am 02.11.2016 gebar Thong Dee in Dubbo ihren 2.Sohn Sabai. Porntip hat sie bei der Geburt unterstützt und kümmert sich auch liebevoll um das Kalb. Im April 2017 informierte der Zoo über eine weitere Trächtigkeit von Porntip. Ihr Kalb wird im Juli 2018 erwartet. Sie wurde künstlich mit dem Samen von Putra Mas, Bulle im Zoo von Perth, befruchtet. In den Morgenstunden des 14.06.2018 brachte sie ein gesundes weibliches Kalb zur Welt, da einen Monat später auf den Namen Kanlaya getauft wurde. Weblinks *Porntip - 'Gift from Heaven', Porträt von Porntip auf www.taronga.org.au. *Porntip at Taronga Zoo, Eintrag mit Foto (mit Kalb) auf www.elephant.se. *Sydney's baby elephant 'miracle': he's alive, Artikel zur "Wundergeburt" mit Foto der gerade trächtigen Porntip auf www.smh.com.au. *Unbelieveable Good Fortune For Taronga's Elephant Porntip Mitteilung der Taronga-Gesellschaft zur Geburt von Pathi Harn auf www.taronga.org.au. *Porntip looks after baby elephant, Foto von Porntip mit Baby auf www.abc.net.au. *Taronga Zoo to relocate four Asian elephants to Dubbo to ease overcrowding, Bericht zur geplanten Abgabe von vier Elefanten in Sydney auf www.dailytelegraph.com.au. *Asian Elephants settle into Taronga Western Plains Zoo, Mitteilung zur Übersiedelung von vier Elefanten nach Dubbo auf taronga.org.au. *Mitteilung des Zoos über eine weitere Trächtigkeit auf http://taronga.org.au. *Eintrag von Porntip in der Datenbank von www.elephant.se. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Taronga Zoo Sydney Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung